Somewhere Out There
by CJtheCregg
Summary: A one part fic, about Jondy and Zane. Zane leaves, again, after having put up with Jondy for far too long. JZ Song fic to Our Lady Peace's 'Somewhere Out There'


Title: Somewhere Out There  
  
Author: Jacey925  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Summary: A One part fic, about Jondy and Zane. Zane leaves, again, after having put up with Jondy for far too long.  
  
Music: Somewhere Out There - Our Lady Peace  
  
Disclaimer: Characters not mine.  
  
Dedication: For Lexie, for inspiring me to try to write a song fic, even half as good as hers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//Last time I talked to you,  
  
You were lonely and out of place,  
  
You were looking down on me,  
  
Lost out in space.//  
  
//You're falling out of reach,  
  
Defying gravity,  
  
I know you're out there,  
  
Somewhere out there.//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It happened a lot. More than anyone else realised. He left her all the time, and no one except her. and him, knew about it, cause he was always back before anyone of importance even noticed.  
  
Zack didn't know about it... or maybe he did. Zack always knew about more than he let on. But as far as Jondy was concerned, the only people who knew that she was a temperamental bitch, who managed to force her boyfriend out onto the streets at least twice a month, was her, and him... Zane.  
  
It'd been two weeks now, and all she could think about, was the fact that, last time they talked, he'd wanted to talk, and she hadn't. He always wanted to talk more than her.. which was strange, Jondy mused to herself. Girls should be the sort to want to talk. not guys. But that was Zane - caring, emotional, loving.. And lonely.  
  
'Really', Jondy said out loud, 'He deserves someone better than me.'  
  
She wasn't exactly the communicating sort. She'd put it down to her lack of childhood, and Manticore - except that Zane WAS the communicating sort, which really stuffed up her whole blame system.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//Laid underneath the stars,  
  
Strong and I'm feeling brave,  
  
Watched the red orange glow,  
  
Watched you float away.//  
  
//I know we are,  
  
It's all so far,  
  
You're falling back to me,  
  
A star that I can see.  
  
I know you're out there,  
  
Somewhere out there.//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usually, when he left, she'd beg him to stay. Cry, and throw things. One time she even hit him. That made him leave faster, and she didn't make that mistake again. The tantrums, crying, screaming and begging got old fast. So this time, she just sat on the front steps and watched him leave, with tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
And she sat there. Night fell, and still, she sat there. The stars came out, and it started raining, and Jondy was still sitting there.  
  
Later on, after the rain had stopped, and the summer heat had set in, her tabby cat, Roxy sat down next to her, and Jondy pulled her onto her lap. 'Maybe,' she said quietly to the cat, 'Maybe he'll come back this time..'  
  
Cause, she reasoned with her self, He'd always came back before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//Down here in the atmosphere,  
  
Garbage and city lights,  
  
You're gonna save your tired soul,  
  
You're gonna save our lives.//  
  
//I know we are,  
  
It's all so far.  
  
You're falling back to me,  
  
The star that I can see,  
  
I know you're out there,  
  
Somewhere out there.//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And as the night became day, and then the days moved into weeks, and Jondy had long moved from the steps, she suddenly realised early one morning, while cleaning the bar after her shift, that maybe, just maybe, this time he wasn't coming back.  
  
'Hey Jondy' one of her work mates, Dani, called out.  
  
Jondy turned, and put on her mask. 'Yeah Dan?'  
  
'You and Zane joining us for drinks tonight?'  
  
Jondy's smile started to fade, and she turned, pretending to clean, what she'd already cleaned. 'Nah, Zane's busy. Another time..'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//I turned on the radio,  
  
To find you on satellite,  
  
I waited for the sky to fall  
  
I waited for a sign.//  
  
//You're falling out of reach,  
  
Defying gravity,  
  
I know you're out there,  
  
Somewhere out there.//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And then one afternoon, months after he left, and the people at work, stopped asking them out, and stopped asking about him, Jondy turned the radio on. She forgot what song she was listening to at the time.. because suddenly, there he was. Talking about what was happening in Seattle, about the war on Transgenics.  
  
And hearing his voice, gave her hope again, and she returned to her position on the steps, waiting, and hoping, that maybe, just maybe, he would come back this time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//I hope you remember me,  
  
When you're homesick and need a change.  
  
I'll miss your purple hair,  
  
I'll miss the way you taste.//  
  
//You're falling back to me,  
  
The star that I can see,  
  
I know your out there,  
  
You're falling out of reach,  
  
Defying gravity,  
  
I know you're out there,  
  
Somewhere out there.//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And finally, Jondy decided, that maybe, just maybe, he wasn't coming back this time. but you never know, she thought to herself, so in the back of her head, she always kept that little slither of hope, that maybe, just maybe, this time he would come back.  
  
Sometimes at night, she'd curl up in their bed - it'd become her bed - and she'd think about how much she missed him. How she missed the way that he was always there, and how, his hair was a different colour every week.  
  
The week that he'd left, it'd been purple, and last week, when Jondy'd been in the market, she saw someone with purple hair. And when it wasn't him, it broke her hope in half, cause really, how many people in the world, have purple hair?  
  
Last night, she lay in bed and cried, cause really it wasn't him she missed. It was the familiar, and he was familiar. His taste, his scent, the way he touched her, the sight of him in the morning, when he woke up and how he made her feel.  
  
And suddenly, all that missing him, seemed irrelevant, and it was just his presence she missed. Not him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//I know you'll come back someday,  
  
On a bed of nails I wait.  
  
I'm praying that you don't burn out,  
  
Or fade away.//  
  
//You're falling back tome.  
  
The star that I can see.  
  
I know you're out there,  
  
Somewhere out there.  
  
You're falling out of reach,  
  
Defying gravity,  
  
I know you're out there,  
  
Somewhere out there.//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jondy wasn't particularly religious. But every Christmas after he left, she went to the church down the road, and lit a candle for him, hoping, and praying that one day, he might come back.  
  
Cause, maybe, if he was okay, and if he hadn't been caught, or killed, or broken, he would come back.  
  
Just maybe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //You're falling back to me,  
  
I know, I know,  
  
You're falling out of reach,  
  
I know.//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END 


End file.
